


A Birthday Suprise!

by Shsl_Otaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsl_Otaku/pseuds/Shsl_Otaku
Summary: It's Pine Trees birthday! Time to pay him a nice visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This told in a Human Bills point of view.  
> i do not own Gravity Falls.

“Happy Birthday, kid this is a huge milestone for you!” Those words rang through my ears as I was met with silence.  
“I got you a present.“  
There was poof as I snapped my fingers summoning a snowglobe, “ A snowglobe! You know to replace the one I broke a little while back!”  
I was met again with silence, I sighed while sitting down, “Such fond memories.”  
“It was always me, you, and that family of yours, neck in neck, fighting for the future of your dimension! Though we had very different views of that future, me wanting to liberate the dimension from the laws that held it together as I did to my dimension. You and your family always fighting my ideals and plans.” I paused, taking a moment to reflect on our previous battles.  
I started to chuckle, “remember when I stole your body? That was fun, well for me not you. It probably took you a long time to forgive for that one. Hell you probably never did! I always forgot to ask you between our few meetings, you were always talking about defeating me and all that. I can still remember the first time we met. It was when Gideon summoned me to get the password to the safe with the deed or whatever. I still wonder how you figured how to defeat me at my own game again I forgot to ask. ”Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today I put my head in my hands.  
“Ever since weirdmageddon it has been pretty lonely. You went home and I was stuck as a statue, that was not fun by the way piecing my existence back together one by one. When I finally got myself together it was too late it was horrible. Well I guess we must not cry over spilled milk.”I looked up and started to stand up, thinking about what to say next.  
“Happy 100th birthday kid you deserve it.” I let out one more remorseful sigh as I took one last look at the small gray tombstone that marked the resting place of my little pine tree and walked away.

Mason “Dipper” Pines  
August 31,1999-June 17,2072  
Beloved adventurer of Gravity Falls


	2. A New Home

I am glad to announce that this story will be given to a friend of mine and they will hopefully give this story a better chance than i did and take it farther than I ever will. The name of this friend is WillyCipher3 or Willy_Cipher thank you if you followed the series so far and hope you can find something to like as it continues in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna Say thank You to my English teacher for pushing me to put this out a me short story assignment and I am so sorry its really short.I am also sorry if this gives you the feels.  
> P.S the snowglobe Bill says he breaks is actually the Interdimensional rift that held the portal to his world.  
> This was also semi inspired by this comic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfVawTQwdPo


End file.
